fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Version 2)
This is if the show took a darker tone. Plot One day driving out in the Salt Flats, expert driver Vert Wheeler and his sister, Clara comes across a dimension called a Battle Zone, where they meets a life form called a Sentient named Sage. Together, they assemble a racing team equipped with state-of-the-art weaponized vehicles to compete against the robotic Sark and the beast-like Vandals in the Battle Zones for the devices that control the zones called Battle Keys to determine the fate of Earth. Battle Force 5 lives on the planet Earth at Vert's garage/race circuit at a town called Handler's Corners. When Tornado-like portals called Storm Shocks appear, they provide access to dimensions in the Multiverse called Battle Zones. All Battle Zones have a Battle Key that allows access to the home world of the ones who accessed the Zone through Storm Shocks. This obligates Battle Force 5 to secure the Keys before the Vandals or the Sark in prevention of them taking over Earth. The Battle Zones were created by the Sentients. There are two types of Sentients: Blue and Red. The two types lived on two separate Homeworlds as rivals, until the blue homeworld was taken over by the Vandals. Throughout the story, Battle Force 5 encounter situations that make them access the Vandal, Sark, and Sentient homeworlds. Characters Battle Force 5 Battle Force 5 are the main protagonists in the series, led by Sage and Vert Wheeler as the field commander. Their headquarters are located in Vert's garage (which features an underground level called "The Hub"). Each vehicle has an identification modulator, molecular bonding mode, magnetic Battle Key grapplers, and a com-link system, and is powered by a Sentient conversion chip. These chips can be exchanged between cars and can upgrade other vehicles. Each member is equipped with a G-Force resistant Battle Suit called a Shocksuit which protects him or her from impact and also contains a communicator and air-con units to keep the driver cool in hot, humid environments. In order to bond with the vehicle, each driver uses a t. Primary members *Vert Wheeler - Field Commander of the Battle Force 5. An aminpohmi cat. Sometime before the series, he and A.J. Dalton were close friends, sharing a love for extreme sports. He's also an auto racing lover since childhood. After finding his way into a Battle Zone, Vert and his sister Clara rescued Sage from the Vandals. She, in exchange, upgrades his vehicle. Vert also wields a sword and has a special pair of sunglasses that function as a computer. Skilled in strategic planning and combat, he is able to focus even under extreme mental or physical distress, channeling energy caused by stress to his benefit rather than hindering him. While always up for a fun time, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual who retains unwavering trust in his team and a very capable leader. When he's not around to lead the team, her sister takes over. *Agura Ibaden - BF5's Special Operations Officer, second in command, and Hunter. The tomboy female member of Battle Force 5. Her favorite hobby is off-road driving and was brought into BF5 under the pretense of taking part in an off-road race. She finds Stanford very "obnoxious" and the two get into fights, though this tendency begins to diminish after Cold as Ice. Her pet peeve is being referred to in any way as weak and/or especially helpless. She has excellent tracking and hunting skills, and also possesses formidable hand-to-hand abilities and athleticism, allowing her to defeat even Kyburi. While she can get easily angered when annoyed, she has methods of staying calm and focuses on the task at hand. She apparently has a brother as revealed in The Blue Tide and a 3 year old nephew in Gladiators. *Spinner Cortez - BF5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Spinner is the older, shorter twin brother, acts immature, and is marked by hacking skills and hand-eye coordination. He's very adept at video games and is able to manipulate computer programs. Sherman is the younger, taller twin brother, is more level-headed, intelligent, and physically stronger. He's shown to have impressive technological and engineering skills and has studied Sentient culture in depth (though not as much as Tezz). He joined BF5 when they thought they were attending a video game convention. Spinner can also control the other vehicles via remote control as shown in Spawn Hunters. *Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV - BF5's Artillery Expert. The oldest team member. He loves to party, but hates the planet Vandal from his experiences there and puzzles are not his strong point. He has an ancestor that once explored the Multiverse and was also superstitious, as he believes his Great Uncle Stansted comes to haunt a member of the Royal Family every year, until Sage helped him deal with the issue. Due to his royal roots, Stanford tends to be arrogant, isn't used to doing things for himself, and gets insecure when he makes a mistake, though he later learns independence and becomes more reliable as time goes on. He was tricked into coming with a false invitation to a party, but later agrees to becoming a member of BF5. *Zoom Takazumi - BF5's Scout. The youngest team member and a skilled Muay Thai fighter from Bangkok, Thailand. He is athletic, restless, and curious, but is willing to fight for the sake of the Earth. He dislikes ice, cold weather, lectures, and being called "kid". He also looks up to Vert like an older brother, which led to trouble when he imitates him early on. His helmet is equipped with scanning devices to help in his scouting duties and can be adapted to allow him to breathe underwater. Zoom was originally a chosen guardian from the Order of the Flying Fists, a school of elite martial arts warriors, but he abandoned it for a new life in the outside world. He was brought into the BF5 after accepting what he thought was an invitation to the World's Mixed-Martial Arts Championship. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Anime